


that one tiktok challenge

by hwngjisng



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min and changlix are like side ships although they are only mentioned, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Seo Changbin, i'm sorry for not mentioning jeongchan, jilix are non blood related twins., lee know makes a short appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwngjisng/pseuds/hwngjisng
Summary: "you're making me do a what now?""trust me, it'll work it's a trend i saw on tiktok!"or where jisung has been crushing on his long haired blonde beautiful, pretty, ethereal, tall ass dumbass bestfriend for 3 years now, and he finally had the guts to confess but he doesn't how to, so he asked felix.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	that one tiktok challenge

jisung doesn't know when or how he started falling for his bestfriend, because firstly, he hated hwang hyunjin's guts because he was too good looking to be a human being! like how could someone be so perfect?! how could someone look like an angel who fell from heaven? from his perfectly structured face and perfect body, everything about him just seemed so unreal. _he_ seemed so unreal.

and so, in middle school when hyunjin approached jisung because he was eating alone _(no he's not a loner he just hates human interaction and prefers to be alone)_ , he expected him to be an asshole because let's face it most of the good looking people out there are arrogant, rude, playboys or whatever, but hwang hyunjin? is a literal _angel._ he expected him to make fun of him because he looked like an outcast but no, _hwang hyunjin smiled_ at him and boy his smile is to die for, he has a little dimple on the other side of his cheek and his _eyes_ disappeared and from then on jisung swore that this was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"can i sit here?" he softly asked.

jisung snapped out his trance, and said.

"why? are you sitting here because you think i'm an outcast or something? well newsflash i'm not i prefer eating alone because i hate human interaction it sucks, so you can go sit elsewhere, because obviously a lot of other people want to sit with you and i ain't one of them." jisung replied in one breath.

okay, he sounded rude alright because he was supposed to hate hwang hyunjin because of his stupidly beautiful looks, because looking at him just make him feel nervous and annoyed because he never felt this way before. and so when hyunjin looked at him amused and sat across from him and muttered this words, jisung had never bolted out of his seat so fast and ran for his life with his face as red as a cherry tomato.

"i wanted to sit here not because of that reason you just explained, i wanted to sit here because i find you adorable and i wanna be your friend, i'm hwang hyunjin what's your name?"

yeah, after that awkward first encounter jisung expected hyunjin to avoid him, because well he literally just left the guy alone while he was trying to be friendly, but boy he was wrong, _so wrong._ hwang hyunjin is not only beautiful, smart, an angel but he was also very determined to be jisung's friend, he literally never stopped pestering jisung, he would follow him everywhere, sit with him at lunch, in their shared classes, and hyunjin even use his adorable puppy eyes to teachers in which anyone can _never_ resist just so he can be in the same group or pair as jisung, and every single time he suceeded. and so han jisung just accepted the fact that he cannot ever escape this angel like human named hwang hyunjin.

college years arrived and these two were closer than ever, people often mistook them as a couple but of course they often deny it, and always say that they are just bestfriends, although people do not believe them, why?

oh well, _hwang hyunjin_ is very protective of jisung, this man is literally jisung's _great wall of hyunjin._ because it's very hard to cross on this wall who is often beside him.

let's go back to that one time where, jisung got asked out.

—

jisung was stuffing his books in his lockers when someone tapped his shoulder.

he turned around and saw a boy a bit taller than him, he has brown hair and he was actually very good looking.

"yes?" he asked.

"uhm hi, sunbae my name is jaemin i'm a freshman i-i was just wondering if wanna go out with me sometime?" he asked while shyly looking at jisung.

he was about to answer but then,

"hannieeeeeee, i miss youuuuuu" a whiney voice called out and before he knows it he was being crushed into a bear hug by none other than _hwang hyunjin._

jaemin, the freshman looked at them wide eyed. "i-i'm s-sorry i-i didn't know you were dating someone!" with that he ran off before jisung could even protest.

he got out of hyunjin strong grip and glared at him, the latter just smiled at him sheepishly.

"really hyunjin?! at this point i'll end up single my whole life if you keep scaring away all the boys that are asking me out!"

hyunjin just rolled his eyes. "he's not even your type hannie!"

"excuse you, what do you know about my type?! and who cares he was cute!"

"i'm cuter! whatever let's go eat, i'm starving!" with that hyunjin pulled jisung out of the campus.

"what-the! yah! hwang hyunjin!"

hyunjin just laughed and ignored, whike he continued to drag the other.

—

as those acts of hyunjin went on and on, jisung never expected that he would start falling for his bestfriend, which he had absolutely avoided _because_ falling in love with your bestfriend is never a good idea.

because,

case one, he's your bestfriend you've known him for years, had him for years and what if you confess and he rejects you? damn all those years you've had with him would turn upside down and it would become so fucking awkward that you can't even looked at each other anymore.

case two, after you confessed and got rejected all those years of friendship would suddenly changed for good, it would never be the same again.

case three, confessed - got rejected - next thing to do is cry to someone, but to _whom?_ you can't go to the only person who knows how to make you happy and to make you forget your problems because the reason why you're crying in the first place is because of your _bestfriend._ it fucking sucks.

case four, and after all that happened you only didn't lose your supposedly lover but you also lost your bestfriend who has been with you ever since.

now, call jisung a very paranoid and negative person but hey, these are some circumstances that could happen if ever he confessed his undying love for his bestfriend, he just doesn't want to lose their frienship let alone to lose hyunjin, so he just wanted to make sure he didn't fall in love, which miserably failed because _hwang hyunjin_ is not hard to love.

and so here he is now, in his dorm with his dorm mate and non blood related twin lee felix asking for advice which he absolutely regretted knowing that felix also sucks at giving advice, and giving "confessing suggestions" because he alone cannot confess to his undying love for their senior seo changbin.

"you want me to do a what now?" jisung asked.

"trust me it'll work! it's a trend i saw on tiktok!"

"are you dumb?! i can't just go and film myself on tiktok and then kissed my bestfriend!" jisung said.

yes, you read right. felix has been obsessed with this fucking app for who knows how long, and there was this trend where people film themselves confessing to the camera saying that they like their bestfriend so they go ahead and kiss them to see if their bestfriends feels the same.

_(basically if the other person kisses them back then, they would say that the feeling is mutual.)_

sounds dumb right? why can't just people confess to someone they like normally? maybe they are also like jisung who sucks at expressing feelings through words so they show through actions, so yeah this is the reason why, felix suggested this idea.

felix rolled his eyes. "well do you have any better ideas?! i would suggest just tell him but you can't do that because you fucking suck at telling your feelings! so i say just go ahead and kiss him, and pour out your feelings through that kiss!"

jisung sighed, "what if he pushed me away?! what if he doesn't kiss back and i make things awkward _or_ what if i accidentally bite him! or what if-"

"jisung! you're literally just going to give him a peck for atleast three seconds not make out with him!"

"oh."

felix rolled his eyes, "do it later, you have a sleepover right? here i already created your account, i followed you too and since i'm tiktok famous you already have a hundred followers even though you haven't posted anything yet."

jisung sighed again for the nth time and got his phone from his friend's hands. he grabbed his backpack and got ready to go to hyunjin's dorm.

"if this didn't work i'm telling changbin hyung your undying love for him."

and before felix can even protest jisung was already out the door.

he was already at the front door of his bestfriend's dorm, and he was already regretting it. he just want to go back and curled on his bed.

_why did i even think about confessing?! omg._

_i didn't forget my "not fall in love with my bestfriend" code. but still here i am deeply in love with my bestfriend and about to confess to him! urrghhhh!_

you all might be wondering, why he suddenly wants to confess, well what he feels for the latter is really deep and he feels like he would explode soon if he didn't get this out of his chest, he had been thinking this through for months, and he mentally prepared himself for the consequences that might happen if this confessing thing goes wrong. so it was now or never, he really wanted to get this out of his chest or else he might go crazy thinking about it, since he did had a tiny bit of hope that the latter feels the same because of his actions, although he didn't want to assume. _even though he is already doing that._ he couldn't help but feel that somehow the latter likes him back.

well one way to find out is to confess.

he was cut out of his thoughts when he heard the door open.

"oh! jisung you're here already why didn't you knock?" minho, who is hyunjin's dorm mate said.

"oh, i was about to haha." he said.

minho chuckled. "alright, well i'm off to see my baby, enjoy your sleepover with hyunjin." he said and winked.

jisung smiled at him and waved bye.

_sigh, oh how i wish i also have my baby like how minho hyung have seungmin._

he sighed again, and removed his shoes, closed and locked the door and went to the living room and sat at the couch, he assumed the other was still at the shower so he decided to wait.

"oh, hannie! you're finally here! what took you so long!" hyunjin said pouting while throwing himself on top of jisung.

jisung groaned at the sudden weight. hyunjin might be a tall ass beauty but this human right here always want to be small specially in jisung's embrace.

jisung sighed, and placed his hand on hyunjin's hair to caress it.

"well, i had a long talk with lixie, anyway hyunnie i'm hungry."

hyunjin pulled his face away from jisung's neck.

"ah, yes! i was about to cook chicken, do you want to wait here, or watch me cook?" he asked.

"i'll stay here." he replied.

"okay." hyunjin kissed his forehead and went ahead to the kitchen.

_this_ is what jisung meant about having a tiny bit of hope that the latter feels the same, because hyunjin always kisses him, cling to him, and all other things that aren't supposed to be normal for two people who only label themselves as bestfriends.

and again, jisung sighed and pulled out his phone to open the tiktok app.

he didn't know how long he was staring at it, until hyunjin had already called that the food was ready.

jisung stood up, inhaled and exhaled and started filming the video.

he just smiled at the camera and made some hand gestures pointing in a part of the screen where he was supposed to type what he was about to do.

he went to the kitchen, heart beating so fast he was afraid that it would jump out of his ribcage as he approached hyunjin who was currently washing his hands.

he placed his phone on his right hand and placed it on the side of his face as he use his left hand to tap hyunjin's shoulder.

hyunjin jumped a bit, turned tha faucet off and turned around, as he was about to scold jisung for scaring him, jisung placed his lips on hyunjin's.

hyunjin was shocked at first not knowing what was happening, and when he does he kissed back right before jisung was about to pull back.

this time it was jisung who was shocked, that he pulled away, to stop the video, save it and place his phone on his pocket.

then he looked at hyunjin, who was looking at him liked he wanted to ravished him.

"h-hyunji-" before he could finish what he was saying, hyunjin closed the gap between the two of them once again.

jisung gasped, because hyunjin was kissing so intensely, he kissed back with the same intensity.

hyunjin grabbed his waist, turned them around and carried jisung on top of the counter, he settled between jisung's legs while they make out furiously on the counter top.

jisung, had his hands on hyunjin's hair playing with it, with a little bit of tugging and pulling.

hyunjin, licked his bottom lip asking for entrance in which of course jisung granted. their tongues danced together as their kissed deepend, groans and whines were coming out of jisung's mouth and hyunjin swallows them greedily.

hyunjin, pulled away from his jisung's lips and this time he went for jisung's neck. leaving wet and small open mouthed kisses, while jisung pushes hyunjin's head further to his neck as he throw his head back for more access.

"h-hyunjin." he moaned out.

hyunjin just hummed and continued littering jisung's neck with marks.

"a-ah!" jisung lets out when hyunjin sucked a particular spot.

jisung didn't want this stop, but they had to talk about _this_ first.

so he grabbed hyunjin's head and kissed him softly again in his lips before pulling back, as they both catch their breaths.

"wow." hyunjin breaths out.

jisung chuckled, "wow, indeed."

hyunjin also chuckled, "what was that for?"

jisung sighed and pulled back from hyunjin's forehead.

"well, i thought it was obvious i kissed you because i suck at conveying my feelings through words, so i asked felix what to do and he told me about this tiktok trend where people kiss their bestfriend as an act of confession, so i did the same hence why i was filming a while ago, and so i kissed you because, i'm in love with you and i don't know when it started, i just realized one day that i wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, then this happened yeah, although i never expected for you to kiss back, let alone _make out_ with you. because well i thought you didn't like me back or let alone would ever like me like in a romantic way but uhm-yeah hopefully, after this i assume that this mean that you feel the same way as i do?" jisung said.

hyunjin looked at him, for a while and then chuckled.

"hannie, baby, from that very moment i approached you in middle school i knew i was a goner for you, all those years where i always scare away the people who asked you out was because i was jealous, i didn't want you to go out with someone else because i only want you to hang out with me, your attention only on me. i thought i was obvious because literally all students in our campus could see that, but i guess my baby squirrel is kind of dense. but yeah, han jisung i have fallen in love with you too, even before you did."

jisung smiled and looked at him lovingly, "you mean that?"

hyunjin chuckled and peck his lips. "baby, i literally marked you as mine so of course yes, i mean it."

jisung flushed and push hyunjin away, hopped off the counter to go to a mirror hanged in the living room.

and what he saw shocked him.

"WHAT THE FUCK HWANG HYUNJIN! ARE YOU A FUCKING VAMPIRE?!?"

his neck was literally filled with marks in all sorts of sizes.

hyunjin just smirked.

"maybe, you loved it though."

and with that he received a slap on the head.

let's just say that night ended well.

—

next morning, felix bursted into hyunjin's dorm room.

"jISUNG WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TIKTOK VIDEO HAS 1 MILLION VIEWS AND YOU ONLY POSTED IT LAST NIGHT! UNFAIR–"

just as felix was about to complain more but stopped when he saw jisung's appearance, well particularly his neck.

his jaw dropped. "OH MY GOSH YOU FUCKING BITCH YOU GUYS MADE OUT!!"

and that was how the whole campus knew about hyunjin and jisung dating, first the marks were a giveaway, _(hyunjin did not want to jisung to cover them because people has to know that jisung is his. not that they don't already)._

second, was the neverending of lee felix yelling at jisung on how this whole thing happened because of his suggestion.

needless to say, it was a dumb a idea but hey, it work didn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked it, leave some kudos and comments!! sorry for the typos btw. 
> 
> follow me in twt @hhangelic for more hyunsung aus owo.


End file.
